


Bloody Revenge

by Wolfsmilch



Category: SABLE (Podcast)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Aftermath of Violence, Arguing, Blood, Humor, M/M, No one gets hurt, Not Beta Read, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Swearing, as always, but in a cute way, it's super ooc but whatever, played for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: When Sebastian is even more annoying than usual, Ferdinand hatches a plan to retaliate.





	

“I don’t know where you got that information from this time, but it was a fucking trap, okay? You better kill that fucking mole.” Ferdinand was steaming, pacing up and down in the little alley they were hiding in. “That’s the last fucking raid we do without back-up.”

Sebastian was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, no sign of the fight on him. He looked as perfect as always, white suit spotless, his guitar on his back, and his ever-present smile on his face.

“Easy job, he said. Just maybe one or two guys, he said. We almost didn’t make it out of that fucking death-trap,” Ferdinand was almost screaming now.

“Come on, it wasn’t so bad.”

“Not so bad? Fucking look at me.” Without stopping, he gestured wildly with his hands, indicating his whole body. The dark clothes didn’t show it in the low light of the alley, but they were completely soaked with blood, his hands and the splatters on his face the only places where the blood shone red.

Sebastian sighed, making a show of letting his eyes wander slowly down his body. “Much less impressive when you’re wearing clothes. Also, it’s not my fault if you get yourself dirty.”

“That’s what happens when I have to cut their throats, because someone didn’t want me to bring a fucking gun.”

“It was a fucking break-in, you moron. We needed to be completely quiet.”

“Yeah, and how did that work out?”

“I don’t know. Maybe my useless right hand man did his job, and we made it out of there without problem.”

Ferdinand stopped, his back turned to Sebastian. It was useless arguing with that man, and yes, Ferdinand had to admit, the trap really hadn’t been his leader’s fault. Not that this gave him an excuse to be even more smug and annoying than usual, but it gave Ferdinand no excuse to cuss him out neither.

And just like that, a better idea hit Ferdinand. It would require some acting on his part, but he just had to try it. He let out a long, audible breath, like a tired man accepting defeat. Then he turned.

“Forget it. Let’s head back. Is the coast clear?”

Sebastian pushed himself of the wall, slowly walking to the end of the alley and spying out from the shadows. He shook his head. “Guards are patrolling the street, too many to avoid.”

Ferdinand walked over and stood just behind him, close enough to see up the street. There were an alarming number of soldiers in the streets tonight.

“This alley isn’t a dead end. Should we take the long way?” 

Sebastian paused. “Hmm, no use in standing here till morning.”

“Let’s go, then,” Ferdinand exclaimed, a better mood having seemingly arrived from nowhere. As if to emphasize his sudden joy, he slapped Sebastian's ass, causing the tall man to flinch. Clearly shocked by the hand, he immediately tried to regain his composure by turning slowly and with raised eyebrows. Hands suddenly behind his back, Ferdinand smiled innocently.

Sebastian only shook his head, like a tired father chiding a misbehaving child, and started leaving. But Ferdinand stood still, only able to stare after him, the smile widening. Walking away from him was a perfect ass in white trousers, adorned by a perfect, blood-red handprint. This was a much better revenge than the useless arguing he would lose anyway.

On their way back, Ferdinand did his best to act normal, the best part of his plan lay still ahead of them after all.

The house was relatively empty, many of their fellow fighters still out or already gone to sleep. But as always there was a large group of sleepless undead in the common area. Ever the diplomat, and always eager to connect with everyone, Sebastian walked over to talk to them.  

Ferdinand stopped in the doorway, watching them. He had been here for months now, and it had taken him quite some time to get used to his new life, living in such close quarters with a large community of his own people. From time to time, he found himself missing solitude and even looking for excuses to not spend the evening with this or that group that had formed in the large army. And living with Sebastian…

Just as his thoughts drifted to him, the resistance leader seemed to wish the group a good night and made his way back over to Ferdinand. He was stopped halfway by giggling and snickering, badly hidden behind hands clasped over mouths.

He turned back to the group that immediately fell silent. Behind Sebastian, Ferdinand put his finger on his smiling lips, causing the group to erupt into laughter again.

Sebastian shot him a glance over his shoulder, catching Ferdinand’s smile and an innocent wave with a hand covered in dried blood. Sebastian frowned, seemingly putting the pieces together even before staring at his bloodstained trousers. His head still lowered, the man in white smiled the kind of smile normally only seen by those close to death. He snapped his head back up and Ferdinand made a split decision. He bolted out of the doorway and up the stairs. His laughter sounded through the house, followed by a yelling Sebastian.

The group in the common room roared with laughter for several minutes, occasionally quieting each other down to listen for the shouts echoing around the old mansion. After the house fell silent again, an older woman spoke up. “Well, I don’t know what you’ve got against him. I think it’s been more fun since Ferdinand is here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> PS: Who could resist ruining a white suit, like seriously?


End file.
